Edward Bradley
Early Life Bradley was born in Nonambar Palace, Hastiga. Being a member of a Noble house of Falleentium Edward spent most of his time with other Falleen nobility venturing across the Empire. Although, the Bradley’s being relatively new nobility his father being the first Duke of Hastiga meant they were not without ties to those lower than them in the social class. Edward made countless friends among the lower classes and is well known to have been noted with them in and around Nonambar Palace. Growing up Bradley had little to worry about other than the small matters that children do, he attended St Augustus’ School located in the countryside of Nonambar until he was thirteen and later attended the City of Nonambar School in the heart of the busy Hastigan city. He later studied History and Philosophy at the University of Avalon and graduated in 544AER. University Life It was at Avalon University that Bradley first became fully acquainted with the prospect of Hastigan Nationalism. The Hastigan Home Front had been prevalent throughout Hastiga for a great deal of time and, showed no chance of stopping. Although hostile to the movement at the first, due to his noble background, many of the students there displayed him a great deal of respect due to the role of his father. It is implied that this respect is what prompted Bradley into joining several political societies in the University where he became more knowledgeable on the arguments for Independence. Just after the first year Bradley became a member of the Hastigan Home Front and promptly became a leading activist in the city during his spare time. He is noted to have campaigned during the Hastigan State Election of 542AER in the city of Avalon with the Nationalist society. It was in this election that the Hastigan Home Front secured 49% of the electorate with a 7% swing in their favor. In his final year of University Bradley released a second dissertation in addition to that required for his History studies. The second dissertation was called ‘The suggestion and implementation of Hastigan Independence’ which clearly outlined his belief on Hastiga’s need to break free from the Falleen Empire. Terminal Enterprise - Terminal Estates As a first business adventure once Bradley had graduated from the University of Avalon was to found Terminal Estates a housing development company in the state of Melmorri. The business was set up after Bradley had spent a rather large amount of time with family friends in Melmorri. After his father provided funding into the business adventure construction increased with a large amount of property being constructed in the capital of Nettiely. Dukedom With the death of his father in 551AER by Falleen Nationalists Edward inherited the title of Duke of Hastiga propelling him into a new lifestyle. His initial reaction was to make his way back to Hastiga in order to pay respects and ensure that family affairs were in order. His previous business endeavour Terminal Estates was now added to the large Bradley owned corporation known as Terminal Enterprise. It is since then the Duke has had two children with his wife, Archie and Cesseilia Bradley whilst constantly campaigning for Hastigan Independance. The Duke notably voted for Independence during the Hastigan Referendum which saw the Independence seekers triumph in the polls but lost the vote in the Upper House which rejected Hastiga’s right to self determination. After openly supporting the Hastigan Independence Movement Edward Bradley came under much scrutiny from other nobility and the Emperor. Even being removed from the Imperial Council never to return. Despite these actions his fight for independence continued, he became more vocal and more supportive of the leading party, the Hastigan Home Front and is believed to have made considerable donations to the party. In the second Hastigan Referendum Duke Edward Bradley joined the Leave Campaign as an active and open campaigner. He gave speeches across the state and called for the Hastiga State to vote in favour of departing the Falelen Empire. After a second triumphant victory in a referendum the Duke has come under much fire from the United People, an organisation fighting for the forced integration of Hastiga. He has often been branded “King Bradley” in a mocking tone suggesting that the Duke might exert his power and influence across the entire State as monarch. The Duke has denied such claims. At the age of 59 the Duke of Hastiga has begun to take a back foot, his companies are largely run by various company boards and Edward is believed to have little participation himself. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium